Passenger Seat
by averynolan
Summary: "I strain my eyes and try to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites from the passenger seat as you are driving me home." Ariadne sung softly to herself as she glanced to her left. Even if this was a dream, she would always remember it.
1. Prologue

_**Title: **Passenger Seat_

_**Author: **seasonedwriter_

_**Authors Note:** So, I was inspired to write an Inception fanfic because of Lobsters Forever beautiful fanfics. So far, they are the best Cobb/Ariadne fics that I have read (although, I am looking forward to more). Like everyone else, I am doing your basic twist on how I see the movie moving forward after the ending. I hope that it is enjoyable and that you guys can find some pleasure in reading it. It's simple, but I see it going toward a certain place._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inception._

_**Summary:** "I strain my eyes and try to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites from the passenger seat as you are driving me home." Ariadne sung softly to herself as she glanced to her left. Even if this was a dream, she would always remember it. "And the world doesn't matter."_

* * *

She shifted lightly from foot to foot.

She was nervous.

Ariadne stood silently with her bags at her feet as she waited for the taxi that Arthur had called for her before he left to catch his ride back to his apartment. She had made it quickly through the airport in hopes that she would catch up with Cobb and to see how he was doing, but, alas, she was too late.

"Well, wouldn't you rush away if you wanted to see your kids too, Ariadne?" The brunette chastised herself before shifting to her other foot. "Well, that is, if you had kids."

They had arrived in Los Angeles a little over two hours ago and Ariadne had to take the time to find herself a hotel room that she could check into. The barely twenty one year old girl wasn't new to international travel; in fact, she travels between New York and Paris to see her parents every semester. What she was new to was dealing with all this herself. She was lucky that Arthur was still waiting for his ride and helped point her in the right direction, even giving her an advance in the money that she was owed for this job.

So, she stood there waiting, her antique, leather, blue suitcase at her shifting feet.

Ariadne's mind thought back to the last twenty-four hours, the heist that they played on Fischer's mind. The things that she has witnessed, experienced, where inconceivable. She tried to wrap her mind around it. She tried to understand the levels of dreams that she had flown through, the adventures she had taken, but most importantly, she tried to wrap her mind around the feelings that she felt.

The young girl once told Cobb the first time that they shared a dream together that it wasn't about what she saw that made the dream, but what she felt.

What did she feel?

At the moment, Ariadne felt relief and nervousness. She was relieved that she hadn't lost Cobb in limbo, and that he did come back. A couple hours ago Ariadne felt her heart nearly break her chest over worry for Cobb and Saito. A few minutes before that, when she was at Cobb's side in limbo as he talked to Mal, Ariadne couldn't explain what she felt.

She felt scared; for Cobb.

She felt breathless.

She felt sadness for Mal, a shadow of a person that she was.

She also felt jealousy.

"Have you ever been a half of a whole?" Mal had once asked her.

Ariadne, nothing but a inexperienced college student, shook her head no. She hasn't ever felt like she has been half of a whole.

But why, when she woke up on the plane, heart racing in anticipation as she held her breath for Cobb to wake up, did she feel like she was missing apart of herself?

Once he did wake, his bright blue eyes meeting each and everyone of his teammates…meeting her's, she could finally breathe.

Ariadne didn't know what she was feeling at the moment, but she knew that it was something that was different, something she has never felt before. It was deep in her heart and almost suffocating.

It scared her.

"Miss?" asked a heavily accented man, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Uh?" She lifted her head to see the taxi driver waiting for her. "Oh, yeah, sorry." She said and swiftly grasped her suitcase as she got into the back of the cab.

She shook her head to clear out all her confusing feelings and focused on getting to the resort.

* * *

The top finally fell from the table and toppled over onto its side.

If Dom Cobb were paying attention to the silver totem, he would know that as he grasped onto his children, he was in reality. Though, what is more important, Cobb didn't care at all.

James nearly grew a whole foot in the last two years, and Phillipa's eyes were a brighter blue. James wanted to show him the playhouse they helped Miles, their grandfather, built and Phillipa wanted him to read them stories when they went to sleep later tonight.

Cobb sat his children down in front of him with a smile on his lips. He can't remember smiling so much. He looked over his children, checking for changes or differences from the last time that he saw them.

"Daddy, are you staying with us now?" Phillipa asked somewhat softly, scared.

Unlike the business oriented and serious Dom Cobb that his teammates knew him as, right here with his children, he was a different man. He was a loving, playful, and sometimes serious father who would do anything for his children. He took her soft face into his slightly calloused hands and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Phillipa, nothing can take me away from you two ever again." Dom said seriously. He turned to look at James and lightly touched his rounded cheek, "You two are the most important people in my life."

The two smiled brightly at their father and tackled him in a tight hug. He could finally feel them, see their faces, and then he realized something. The forgotten top in the house wasn't his totem at all. No, in fact, it couldn't be.

No, his totem was his children's faces.

Dom stood up and picked up his kids as they giggled about a story that Miles had told them. He smiled softly and carried them into the house.

There was nowhere else that Cobb wanted to be.

But why did there seem like something, someone, missing?

* * *

_**A/N: Of course, I want to know your opinion. Is it worth continuing?**_


	2. Chapter One

_**Authors Note:**__ Thank you so very much for all of you feedback! It is more than greatly appreciated it. I love hearing what you guys think and I love just knowing you enjoy this fiction. Please, keep it up!_

_I'm sorry if this is going slow, but I really want to do this right and attempt to stay close to the characters and let it develop just right. _

_Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I hope that they can be overlooked. I was never good at waiting for beta's. I always want to get my chapters out to you guys._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inception._

_

* * *

_

**~~~~~~ Chapter One ~~~~~~ **

Ariadne sat quietly on her bed with a sketchpad in front of her. The pages were ruffling a little bit due to the open balcony doors. She had finally got settled into her hotel room and changed into something more comfortable. She glanced over at the clock that her iPhone was docked at to see the time and went back to her sketchpad.

She still had time before she was suppose to meet everyone downstairs for dinner. "A celebration of success," Saito had said when he called her an hour earlier.

She lay on her stomach in the center of the bed and began to lightly sketch. She needed to let all these feelings and ideas out of her.

Cobb had once said that an idea is the most powerful thing, but Ariadne disagrees.

Feelings.

Yes, feeling.

They are the incurable virus that infects your body.

Feelings consume you, and if it isn't treated in time, become obsessions.

Ariadne tried to reason with her mind that in a lot of ways ideas and feelings were the same, but there was a major difference; you felt feelings deep in your body, in your bones and skin.

The young girl, laying there in her faded jeans, tank top, and purple checked scarf couldn't explain exactly how she felt in the moment. Though, as she sat there trying to draw the architecture from her dreams, only one thing was visible on paper.

Sometime during the time in limbo, a feeling was introduced to Ariadne.

It was a feeling that slowly began to change the architecture of her heart.

On the paper in front of her, she had begun a vibrant sketch of Dom.

* * *

"Daddy, will you be here when we wake up?" Phillipa asked from her dimly lit twin sized bed.

Dom Cobb smiled softly at his daughter and nodded his head. He was just about to read the two young children their bedtime story and wish them goodnight before heading to the resort to have a celebration dinner with his teammates.

He walked over and took a seat on his daughter's bright blue comforter and smoothed her silky blond hair back. "Of course, princess, I'll be right here in the morning. Remember how you used to wake me up?"

Phillipa shook her head and James, from his twin bed opposite his sister's, let a giggle out and said, "Jumping monkeys!"

Dom laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, you guys used to rush into the room and jump onto beds like little monkeys."

James sat up from under his bright green comforter with a concern look on his face. "Appa (Miles) said you were going out tonight."

Cobb looked softly at his son, knowing that it will take a while for his children's trust in him to come fully back. He glanced over at Phillipa who had the same concerned look. He smiled softly at his children and tried to sooth over his worries. "Yes, I am, but I promise to be back before you wake up."

"What if we wake up before you get back?" Phillipa asked insecurely.

Dom looked around the room before settling on an idea. He leaned forward with a grin, "If not, then you two have a mission. You run to your Grandmama and Appa's room and tell them to call me right up. I will then hurry back to you two. How about that?"

The two children nodded their heads, feeling a lot better.

Phillipa cuddled under her covers, feeling more secure that her father was there to stay. Dom tucked her in and kissed her warm forehead before doing the same for his son. He stood and took a seat on the chair at the foot of their beds.

"So, new story tonight?" Dom asked as he leaned back and relaxed in his black slacks.

It felt good to be home.

"One with a girl, Daddy," his six year old daughter yawned from her bed.

Dom didn't know what had possessed him but the first words out of his mouth began, "There once was a Greek princess named Ariadne and one day a lovely man asked her for her help. He was told that this one girl could lead him through a maze so that he could become a hero. Ariadne agreed on one condition, if he would take her as his love."

Dom's Greek mythology strangely twisted into a made up story of myth and reality. It was as if he was pulling this story from somewhere deep in his subconscious, completely unaware at the words falling from his lips.

As he finished the story to two sleeping children, he finished the story on a hopeful note.

Dom stood up from his chair quietly and left the room, straightening his shirt and heading to the dining room where Miles sat reading the newspaper. Dom reached for his jacket that was laying on the edge of the table. He commented, "They're down for the count."

The older gentleman looked up at Dom and simple asked, "Ariadne? Seriously, Dom, what happened while you were stuck in there?"

* * *

Ariadne walked slowly to the elevator, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

She had just finished a sketch of Cobb.

Yes, Dom Cobb.

Perfect, even to the wrinkles above his eyebrows that were always there. She thought to herself, "He's a thinker."

Ariadne tried to trace the moment that Cobb had began to first invade her thoughts like he has slowly, but surly been doing the last few hours.

Was it while they were in limbo? Was she certain that there wasn't a pull between them already when they first met?

Ariadne couldn't deny that there was something when she first met him. That she didn't feel attracted to the strange but handsome man that had practically barged into her life. She couldn't deny that the first time that she looked into his crystal blue eyes, she felt something spark alive inside her.

Before she met Cobb, before she knew anything about dreaming, she was just your average college student trying to make her way through her degree. She came from a small, distant New Jersey family who was just trying to get by and was thankful for her talent that got her a scholarship into an architect program in Paris. She had loved going to dim cafés to sketch out her work and listen to small Indie bands.

Ariadne grew up knowing that there was nothing special about her.

That was until Cobb asked her to be his architect.

As she pressed the button to the main floor in the elevator, it hit Ariadne.

She first began to feel a connection, strong and deep, to Dom Cobb when she entered his dream. She was inside his world, inside his head. Just as she rode this elevator, she had rode the elevator locked away in Cobb's head and he had shown her (although not entirely freely) what was deep inside his mind.

Cobb had opened himself up to her, and inevitably, she had done the same to him.

Her heart skipped a beat with this small revelation as she stepped, slightly wobbly, off the elevator into the lobby. She saw the small group of men chatting to themselves across the room and she tried to straighten herself up.

She couldn't give herself away. Of course she couldn't, that would just cause awkwardness. She didn't want awkwardness. Then the dinner wouldn't be….

Ariadne straightened herself and pulled at her scarf. She took a breath and proceeded.

Eames was the first one to see her and he greeted her with a large smile, "Love, we've been waiting for you."

Ariadne grinned at Eames, always welcoming his calming smile. She shrugged her shoulders, " I went to the wrong floor."

The group of men laughed and nodded at her.

"Where you able to relax?" He had asked and she was too afraid to look up at him. She hadn't heard his cool voice since they said their short goodbye from the plane.

The young woman looked up, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, just got a little sketching in." She quickly turned to Saito and smiled, "Thank you for the upgrade, I really love the room."

The Japanese man nodded at the girl and gave her a small smirk, "Of course, Ariadne, I believed you deserved it after everything."

She smiled with gratitude and turned back to everyone, "So, I was promised food?"

* * *

No one expected Saito's laid back style, but when they arrived at a little whole in the wall Italian restaurant, they couldn't say they weren't surprised.

"This has always been a best kept secret," Saito explained as walked into the small brick building, "La Tua Cantante." He led them to the back of the building, bypassing the hostess, to a small but comfortable room that held a wooden table surrounded by the perfect number of chairs.

In the center of the table lay one single lily.

Cobb walked to the chair on the other side of the table and took off his jacket and laid it over the back of the chair before taking his seat. He watched as Yusuf took the seat to his left and Arthur took the seat diagonally across from him Eames and Saito took a seat at either end of the table, leaving Ariadne to take the seat directly across from him.

He tried to stuff these feelings down deep inside him. They were new to him and to be frank, they scared the shit out of him.

Not even hours ago he had said his goodbyes to Mal, the wife that he would always love, and now he was being hit square in the face with these budding feelings for the beautiful girl across from him.

He couldn't even meet her dark eyes. Instead he ordered his chardonnay from the waiter and joined in on the conversation. He denied his beating heart from reaching out and meeting her eyes. He denied his hands from reaching out and touching the soft skin on her hands.

"So, what is everyone up to now that we pulled this off?" Arthur asked as he took a sip from his coke.

Eames relaxed in his seat and smiled crookedly, "That's a good question you have there Arthur."

The group fell easily into a conversation about what they hoped to do in the next couple weeks. Relaxing at the top of everyone's list.

Ariadne smiled when Cobb mentioned how he felt when he first saw his kids today. She was curious about them, about what they were like, what their faces looked like. They were a mystery to her, the only thing she knew about them was how their beautiful blond hair shined in the sunlight.

"What about you, Ariadne?" Cobb heard himself ask the thoughtful girl across from him, taking note how simply beautiful she looked tonight.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." She answered honestly. She never thought about it.

Could she go back to Paris? Maybe that would be for the best.

"Maybe just stay in the hotel for a few weeks and find my way around the city. I hear the beach is suppose to be nice." She said nonchalantly.

"Actually," Saito started, "I have a proposition. I was hoping that you would stick around in the city for the while. There are a couple small extractions that need to be preformed and I was hoping that everyone would stick around. Of course, you all will be heavily compensated."

"Small?" Arthur asked, leaning forward.

"In the city?" Cobb asked hesitantly. Nothing could take him away from his children.

Saito nodded his head, "Nothing more than what you are used to, I'm sure. Over the course of the next several weeks there will be five extractions that will need to be taken place. Hopefully, you will give me the honor of having you as my team." The Japanese man leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over the table.

Everyone thought for a second before slowly, one by one, putting in their answers.

It would allow Arthur to be home for a while.

Offer Yusuf and Eames to experience the states.

It was a perfect job for Cobb and he didn't have to leave his children.

All eyes feel on Ariadne.

She felt apart of the group and it made her smile. She looked around at everyone before taking a sip of her water. She nodded her head and turned to Saito, "You think I can stay in that hotel for a while?"

Arthur jumped in, "Nonsense, I'm sure that you can stay with one of us."

Cobb spoke without thinking, "I have a guest room."

Ariadne met his blue eyes.

Her heard raced and she felt something dangerous happening.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone, again, for reading and leaving me lovely feedback. Of course, it is always welcomed. What were your favorite parts? Anything you just have to see happening? Tell me your wonderful thoughts =]**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Authors Note: **__Sorry this update took a couple days. I was trying to catch up on some chapters so that I could post more regularly. Sorry for any typos or anything, I think you guys can look past that, right?_

_Also, I know that I go back and forth between saying Dom and Cobb, but I feel like they are both equally his name. _

_Also, I created a tumblr for the shipping of our fabulous couple, Ariadne and Cobb. If you type in: fuck yeah Ariadne and Cobb dot tumblr dot com you should be able to find it =]_

_THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME. You know, more feedback might mean more updates…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inception._

**~~~~~~ Chapter Two ~~~~~~ **

Cobb walked into the house and quietly shut the door. Cobb looked behind him for a second before walking into the living room and sitting his jacket on the back of the couch.

It was a little bit after midnight and he didn't want to make too much noise and wake up his children. He had left the restaurant earlier than everyone after Phillipa had called him after waking up from a bad dream. He quickly rushed home to check on his little girl.

The lights turned on causing the thirty five year old man to jump.

"Did you have a good time?" Miles asked, leaning back in the leather chair to the right of the table. He had Phillipa cradled in his lap, fast asleep.

The scene caused Cobb to smile and nod. "Yeah, I see she fell back to sleep?"

The older gentleman nodded his head and motioned to the couch with his free hand. "Yes, the little darling fell right back to sleep after she got off the telephone with you."

Dom took a seat on the couch and smiled lightly at his little girl. He missed being able to come home so freely. She looked so peaceful, her blond hair tucked behind her ear. He chuckled slightly at her bright blue pajamas that had 'I'm a tough Princess' written all over. She was always his girly tomboy.

"So, how did everything go?" Miles asked, taking Cobb away from his thoughts.

Cobb settled back on the couch, "As well as it could, I presume. We all discussed what we were going to do next…"

"Next?" Miles questioned.

Cobb nodded, "Saito offered us kind of a job. It's pretty simple, five extractions over the next several weeks. All of them Los Angeles bound."

Looking skeptical, Miles asked, "Simple? Are they ever simple, Dom?"

Dom thought for second and nodded his head, "Some of them really are, Miles. This also gives me an opportunity to support my family without being away from them."

Miles knew that Dom had a good argument. In fact, it was probably the best opportunity that Dom could get right now. He doubt that Dom would get any job offers from any architectural companies after he had been out of the business for so long.

"Was Ariadne there?" Miles asked softly about his former prized student, shifting in his seat to get comfortable. His question came out of concern, always remembering just how much the young girl had touched him. She had been one of, if not the, best of his students. Her raw creativity for everything she learned and did always impressed him.

Dom looked down at his iPhone, seeing if the young girl had ever message him back. Before looking up at Miles, to tell him about how he asked her to take the guest room, her noticed that she had not replied.

Instead, staring back at him was his text message of, "We already shared dreams, what's sharing a house for a couple weeks?"

* * *

The field seemed to almost illuminate the bright green of the grass. The sky was a vibrant blue and the sun shown almost a white color. She stood in the center of the field, creating a world so that she would easily be able to escape to and have a place to think. With a single thought, she created a dark brown leather chair. Ariadne took a seat and lay back, looking at the starry day sky.

It had been no secret just how much she enjoyed going back into her dreams. In fact, she enjoyed the empty canvas that she was able to paint masterpiece after masterpiece.

She came here to think about him.

She came here to think about this electricity between them.

She came her to figure out where it began…

…and she doubt that this feeling would ever end.

It was consuming her.

Opening up its jaws and snap.

She whispered stubbornly into her world, "What is going on, Cobb?"

She didn't expect an answer, she never did.

Yet, he was walking toward her.

"You think I know?" he asked softly, standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

Ariadne sat up in her chair and stared at him and blankly stated, "You're just a projection."

Dom shrugged his shoulders and walked around her. She watched him as he walked around her, hands firmly in his pocket and hair slicked back. He questioned, "Why didn't you go with me the other night?"

Ariadne shrugged, "Didn't think it would have been the best idea."

He stopped back in front of her and looked down into her dark eyes. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. She tried to convince herself that this was just a dream and that he really wasn't Cobb, but as the smell of his cologne drifted into her nose, she didn't know what to believe.

She let her right hand find its way into her jacket pocket to find her totem. The heavy chess piece burned with heat in her hand, convincing her that this was all but a dream.

With a smile, Cobb crouched down in front of her and put his hands on the exposed chair next to her legs. He whispered in the young girls face, "Why didn't you text me back the other night? Huh, Ariadne? Are you too scared to face you feelings?"

She watched his lips moving, listened to the interrogating sound of his voice, and felt her breath hitched. She stumbled, "Of course I wasn't scared."

He leaned in just a little bit closer and gave her a crooked smile, "For someone who was so headstrong about me fighting my inner demons, you can't even face up to your own feelings. Hmm. Well, you better wake up before they get you."

Cobb stood up and easily pushed the chair that she sat in back.

* * *

Ariadne jumped up, waking up immediately from the kick. Ariadne rubbed at her wrist, feeling as if a bee had stung her. She shook out her wrist and glanced around almost in a panic. Ariadne put her hand over her chest to calm her erratic heart.

There were so many things about her dream that was causing her heart to beat, but the most of all was the last thing that Cobb had said.

They get you?

Who would get her?

It was then that she heard the pounding on her door.

Beat.

Pound.

_Crack_.

Something wasn't right.

She wasn't safe.

She glanced at her phone next to her and there was one voicemail waiting for her.

The number was unknown and the pounding got harder. She jumped out of bed, her ear to the phone, and began to throw everything into her vintage suitcase as she listened to the voicemail.

"Hello Ms. Moxley," said smoothly.

Her wallet was in her pocket, clothes in her suitcase…

"We at Cobalt Engineering…"

'Who the hell was Cobalt Engineering?' Ariadne thought to herself.

She was about to race to the bathroom, but fuck the toothbrush.

The pounding got louder.

"…have heard a lot about you."

She looked around her hotel room. There was no clear escape. Her heart couldn't stop pounding and in any other situation she would breakdown from frustration.

Instead she thought, what would she do if this were a dream? In dreams, you could be fearless.

She glanced at her balcony door and rushed to it. She quickly made her way outside and looked to her right, there was no escape. She looked to her left, and to her surprise, there was a fire escape almost three feet away.

She could make it.

She had to make it.

She could hear that the pounding had stopped and before long there was a sharp gunshot.

She didn't think and before she knew it she had jumped.

In Paris, she was just an ordinary student. There was not dream heist. There was no strange phone voicemails or people trying to break into her room. Instead, there were walks across bridges and meeting friends at midnight poetry readings in cafes.

Ariadne didn't realize that she was already on the main street and halfway around the block until she looked back.

There was no one chasing her.

She slowed down a little bit, deeply breathing, before quickly stepping into a quiet café in the side of a random building. She made her way to the back and took a seat in a large chair and sat her suitcase at her feet.

"What the hell was going on?" The brunette thought to herself trying to catch her breath.

She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and scrolled down her contacts before calling the one person that she knew could help.

When she heard someone pick up she rushed, "I need your help, someone's after me."

* * *

Phillipa and James had been playing the piano with his mother when he rushed out of the house.

He didn't know how he didn't get into a wreck as he drove a hundred miles per hour on the Los Angeles highway. Ariadne had called him in a panic. Cobb could hear the young girl's worry through the phone and once the word 'help' escaped her lips, he was out the door.

Cobb had heard her rushing to tell him what happened. How she woke up to the sound of people beating on the door, the voicemail, how she escaped, and finally the gunshot.

Was this really all Cobalt Engineering? If so, how did they know about her?

And if she wasn't safe, were they all ever safe?

As he made his way down the street to the café, he gave Saito an urgent call.

"Hello?" The older man answered the phone with suave.

Cobb rushed, "Why is Cobalt after Ariadne?"

"What?" Saito asked, surprised.

"There was a voicemail left on her phone and people chasing her this morning. Why are they after her?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Cobb, but I will have my people right on it. Is she alright?" Saito asked with concern. He had grown attached to this young girl. She reminded him of his estranged daughter back in Japan.

Headstrong and passionate.

Cobb nodded as if Saito could see him, "Yes, I'm going to pick her up now. I need to know that we're safe, Saito. I have to know if she or my children are in any trouble."

Saito agreed, "Of course, Mr. Cobb. Let me call someone who would know about this right now. I have someone working on the inside of Cobalt. Until then, I will have some security around your house, keeping watch. You won't even know they're there."

"Thank you." Cobb hung up the phone and swiftly parked in front of the café.

He pulled his keys out of his car and quickly made his way inside.

Ariadne sat in the back of the small café, wrapped around herself in a chair. He never noticed just how small she was until now. She looked so vulnerable, almost scared. She was wearing stripped pajama pants and a pink shirt. Her hair was slightly tousled. She saw that he had finally made it and quickly stood up. Her suitcase at her feet.

Cobb rushed to her.

Something powerful had taken over the man causing him to take the brunette into his arms. Her body relaxed against hers and she held on tight, trying not to break down.

She felt so soft to him.

He felt so strong to her.

They needed each other and even though somewhere deep inside the both of them knew that.

They weren't ready to admit it.

They didn't even understand it.

Cobb pulled back, slightly embarrassed. He looked over her to make sure that she was all right before picking up his suitcase and glancing around. A few random looks came in their way but no one was following them.

"Come on," he said as he took her hand and lead her to the car.

His first priority was to get her safe.

His second was to call the team to let them know what was going on.

As they sped off he met her eyes for a brief second, "Ariadne, are you alright?"

He saw her nod from the corner of his eye. She spoke softly, "Why are they after me?"

Cobb shook his head, "I don't know, but I promise to get to the bottom of it. You'll be safe with me. I don't think they'll try anything else."

She nodded her head and starred out the window. She was scared, and she should be.

Yet, in all of this excitement, was she still thinking about Cobb pulling her into his arms?

It never happened in her dreams.

She reached into her pocket and grabbed her totem, feeling the icy metal exterior.

She didn't know what to be scared of most.

That a huge corporation is trying to catch her or that her skin still burned from his touch.

* * *

_**A/N: So, whatcha think?**_


End file.
